Letters
by Princess Hephzi of Arendale
Summary: The Frozen cast write letters about the things they have learned during the great frost, in the hope of making the world a better place. And no. I do not own Frozen or Disney or anything.
1. Hiding

Dear people of the world,

My name's Elsa Anderson. I hid in my room for more than 10 years. I believed it was to keep my sister, Anna, safe from me, but all it did was hurt us both.

My parents encouraged me to conceal, don't feel. They wanted to protect us, but they went about it the wrong way.

They died about three years ago. I couldn't go to the funeral. I was afraid to go. I let Anna go alone. I have always regretted that.

But the thing that hurt most, was Anna's cries of "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Last week was my coronation. It all went wrong. I cast an eternal winter on my kingdom, Arendelle, I nearly became a murderer and the bit that still gives me nightmares. I froze Anna. The person who I was trying to protect. She's alright now, but I will never be the same. I'm not always sure that's a bad thing.

The moral of this story, is to never hide from someone you love. Even if you believe it's to protect them. You will just end up hurting them.

Yours sincerely,

Elsa Anderson


	2. Love

Dear People of the world,

Love. It's a word that is misunderstood by many. Love to some people is all about kissing and other things. Love isn't about that. Love isn't something that you do, love is what you feel.

Love is needed by everyone. Sometimes I think that Hans became evil 'cause he didn't have any.

I misunderstood love. I too thought it was all about kissing ect. I guess that's why I fell for Hans' act. I was looking for it but I didn't realise It was just there, right under my nose. I didn't realise it was there until it was gone.

Elsa and I love each other more than words could ever describe. We would do anything for each other. I love Kristoff's and Sven and Olaf and everyone in the kingdom as well.

To finish up, love is great and powerful. Love is kind and forgiving. If only there was more of it, the world would be a better place.

Yours lovingly,

Anna Anderson

P.S Thank you to Fantabulism,Earth Elsa, Saphirabrightscale and Doglover645 for replying to my sisters letter,she was touched!


	3. Children

**Found in the kings drawer by Anna.**

Dear People of the world,

Your sons and daughters are one of the 3 most important things in your life. Keep them close. Love them, cherish them, hold on to them as long as you can. Don't make them grow up too fast. Don't let them believe they are monsters. Don't isolate them. We did these things with Elsa. Don't do these things to your children. Don't let them believe a lie. Don't let them go till you have no choice. Don't let them go till the only way to keep them is to let them go.

Let them grow up happily. Let them grow up healthy. Let them be free and fun. Let them be who they are at all costs.

Never let them conceal. Always let them feel.

Elsa, Anna, we are so sorry. Please forgive us one day. We only wanted to protect you. Elsa, when Anna discovers, tell her the truth. Don't lie anymore. Don't loose her forever. And when we are gone, take care of her.

Anna, never, let Elsa believe she is a monster. She is a warm-hearted, talented young girl, though she has a frosty out side.

We are very sorry.

Yours sincerely,

Walt .D. Anderson

Hannah. C. Anderson


	4. Regret

Dear people of the world,

I am currently living in a wet dungeon, far beneath the place I used to call home. This I the price I have to pay for villainy.

I grew up in a royal family. I had 12 brothers, some ignored me, some bullied me and the rest hardly knew I existed. I was the youngest. A simple spare. Not a useful spare, like a button or a horseshoe. A completely unneeded spare.

I hated the fact that I would never, ever be needed. I hated the fact that no one truly loved me. I thought if I had power they might notice I existed. I went about getting it the wrong way. Instead of working hard to get it, I lied and cheated my way into a princess's heart. I would have killed her and her sister to get power and the love of my family.

There is no point of revenge. The love that I could have had is gone. Don't cheat your way up. Work hard. Never go what I went through.

Yours sincerely,

Hans Isles


	5. Family

Dear people of the world,

Family has always been very important to me. When my parents died, Sven was all the family I had. When the trolls took me in, I was very grateful.

Love your family.

Kristoff's Bjordman

**Kristoff isn't very good at writing. He never had to really write much.**


	6. My letter

To the people of the world,

Frozen has taught me a lot of things. Writing Frozen fanfiction has taught me just as much. Listen, Frozen has become so popular because of the beautiful storyline filled with wonderful characters and none of the characters are perfect, just like no one in the world is perfect. Things won't have turned out perfect in the end leaving us to discover more about the characters and ourselves.

Let it go is one of the best songs ever. Even just listening to it makes you feel like you can do anything. It encourages people when nothing else can, it helps those depressed and sick feel better. I was going through a hard time before I first saw frozen. The movie helped me a lot.

All that the characters have said in the last letters are true. Please, follow their advice. They wrote it for your own good.

I couldn't heed all of what they said. I still hide, I still don't get along with my family and I still have regret. Please, don't let the same happen to you.

Hephzi.


End file.
